Lizzie
Lizzie is from Johto and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Hoenn Havoc. She represents Dragon Type and her starter is a Gible. Biography "Remember how embarrassing your early middle school emo phase was? Remember how even as an "embarrassing middle school emo" you would cringe at the OTHER middle school emos who did even weirder stuff like thinking serial killers are hot and daydreaming about being kidnapped by cults and made their cult-leader queen? That’s Lizzie. Lizzie absolutely ADORES Team Rocket, and pines for the day she can join (despite it being, ya know, long disbanded). Lizzie thinks the entire crime movement is “cool” and “rebellious” and she herself will go to extreme lengths to justify the Rocket’s organization’s ungodly treatment of Pokemon. It’s debatable whether Lizzie herself would do any of the things they did. Don’t give her the opportunity, just to play it safe. She’s basically a super fan except instead of shipping, sighing, and fan-girling over a fictional character, she does all this and more for a legitimately evil and heinous villain group. Yikes." Overview Who's That Cast? Lizzie's first arrival was a flashy one. Her Gible is the first to roll up onto the plank, and subsequently spit fireballs at Popova. Lizzie then begins to recite the Team Rocket motto, coaxing her reluctant Gible into completing it with her (although it's only able to grunt). After marching through the cast, Lizzie starts attempting to recruit people into being in her newfound "Team Rocket", claiming that she "wants a minion at LEAST by the end of this episode." When everyone quickly denies her attempts, Lizzie waits for other contestants to arrive. She tries this with Marisa, who quickly refuses, and then moves onto Kali, to where Carol promptly quiets her and holds her down. After being released and having a failed confrontation with Ollie, she is startled by his Mimikyu, causing her to fall onto Kitty, who then falls onto Nightshade next to her box in a pile. After Lizzie escapes, she follows the cast to the beach where Theo has landed via helicopter. After he demonstrates his very over the top and generally distasteful persona to the cast, Lizzie instantly takes a liking. When Theo quits, Lizzie begs for Popova to let her go with him, effectively quitting the game as well. Popova eventually allows her to do a Sudden Death duel with the arrival Ludwig (to him it would be a rite of passage). Elimination Lizzie sends out her Gible and Ludwig sends out his Shieldon. Lizzie is prompted to actually attempt to try during the fight instead of simply forfeiting. With their low level Pokemon, they only know Tackle and Protect respectively, so it is a mostly even match. This is until Ludwig uses a TM, giving Shieldon the move Ice Beam, which instantly KOs her Pokemon. Lizzie then immediately runs off after picking up her Gible, claiming that this won't be the last the cast will see of her as "Team Rocket blasts off again." Order In The (Food) Court Lizzie's next appearing is in the fifth episode of the season. Here, she, along with Theo, rob an antique store in the Mauville Shopping Center. They don't find the exact map they're looking for, but Lizzie finds solace in ripping up postcards. Chilling for a Hot Second Lizzie and Theo appear again in the subsequent episode. On Route 111, they are seen following Ren and Ludwig, who are following Amar, who is following Kali and Ollie who currently have his map. After putting on their goggles to protect them from the raging sandstorm, Lizzie and Theo initiate battle against the remaining competitors, in which they win, being able to steal the map for themselves. They quickly leave. Meteor Not, Here They Come Lizzie and Theo make a minor reappearance at the end of the episode, with Lizzie bothering Theo as he tries to figure out the next clue from the map. House Hunters: Hoenn Edition Lizzie and Theo make an appearance again after having hijacked the Weather Institute on Route 119. She officially declares that she along with the other grunts official work under Theo as "Team Stain", based on the bloodstains on their sleeves. Carol, Douglas, Olaf, and Ollie very quickly defeat her in a battle, and so she retreats to Theo, who quickly admits defeat as well upon the arrival of Sky and Mishal. They leave the Weather Institute, but unbeknownst to them, Ollie had stolen the map away from them. They leave empty-handed. Theo and Lizzie soon realize that their plan has been foiled. Rolling In Mossdeeeeeep Lizzie and Theo, again, return at the Mossdeep Space Center. Lizzie comes in first with a backup of a few grunts. When the cast recognize her and come face to face, she claims that Theo is still back at base. While the grunts majorly fail against the cast and their Pokemon, Lizzie starts dealing with them quickly with her Gabite. This soon ends once Brendan arrives and uses Mega Evolution on his Swampert, which entirely decimates the battle scene. Lizzie and the other grunts swim away in anger. Don't Be A Shoal Loser Lizzie's first entrance into the episode involves her coming up to Theo and announcing that she is planning a revolt against him for doing menial crimes that don't involve much danger. Theo largely ignores her as they move on into planning on infiltrating the game at Shoal Cave. When they get there, they're first confronted by Popova who attempts to deter them from the cave, which doesn't work well as they quickly overpower her Pokemon. They first meet with Ludwig and Minnie, for which the latter exclaims that she will guide them to Amar to get the map back. Minnie does lead Minnie and Theo to the rest of the gang, including Amar, and when the others resist, Team Stain quickly send out their Pokemon to force the map out. When Mishal starts asking for a compromise, Theo loses his patience and begins to command Garchomp, much to Lizzie's annoyance. When Minnie quickly ends the fight by punching Garchomp in the face, Lizzie starts expressing rising tension against Theo's leadership. Theo begins fighting against Ludwig for a chance to earn his spot back in the game, as in accordance to the rulebook, he's still admitted into the Steel type slot. Lizzie cheers for him for the majority of the battle, but when he starts losing, Lizzie starts talking down to him, causing Theo to snap back at her. Lizzie quickly shifts her attitude and soon begins insulting Theo throughout the battle. When he soon finds out that, although he won, he still cannot be entered back into the game (due to fact that he eliminated the Steel type position), Lizzie entirely creates a speech against, and announces her leaving of Team Stain for good. Lizzie runs away for good. Petalburger And Fries Lizzie is back and is included along with the rest of the eliminated contestants in the audience based episode. Lizzie claims that her parents bailed her out of juvenile detention and that she got off with a lifetime grounding. She also says that she told Popova the location to Team Stain's base in exchange for driving a car (?) Lizzie remains mostly a background character this episode, although many question why she was even allowed here in the first place. The Victory Road Less Travelled Lizzie returns along with the rest of the eliminated contestants this episode, in the party that they hold in the trailers. (which are currently no longer in use for the finalists.) When given the opportunity to try and find Jirachi, she joins along in the hunt. When they eventually find the hiding place, Lizzie attempts to claim it for herself, only to be quickly foiled by Olaf. She rebounds though, confirming that Jirachi is, in fact, not in the box where they thought it would be. When Amar eventually discovers the true mystery behind Jirachi's hiding place, Lizzie is quick to join the adventure again, as they travel back to the Trickmaster's Trickhouse, the previous holder of the treasure map. When they eventually arrive to be met with the utter destruction of the house, Lizzie looks absolutely horrified, realizing that she never wanted this level of destruction at all. She begins to panic, only to be calmed down by Kali, In the end, it's Lizzie who pleads with the Trickmaster to get him to tell the cast what happened and where Jirachi is, which happens to be in the hands of Dr. Theo Malik himself. Lizzie's Pokemon 445Garchomp.png|Garchomp Ask-icon-19.png Ask-icon-19.png LIZZIE'S GARCHOMP Gender: TBA Nature: Gible is one of the most misbehaved Pokemon to ever grace this show's existence. The meanest, nastiest ankle biter to arrive on this show. Gible is just plain MEAN. But here's the catch... He's TERRIFIED of Lizzie. She likes to hug him, and her hugs are strong. Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution: TBA Location Of 2nd Evolution: TBA Appearances Trivia * Lizzie has been in more episodes as an eliminated competitor than any other. * Lizzie is tied with Vecepia for being the youngest female in Region Trotters during their respective season, each being 14. ** Lizzie is also the youngest female contestant in general, being 2 years younger than Vecepia due to the time-skip between Johto's and Hoenn's season. Gallery Lizzieglow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Lizzieicon.png|Artist: CoGreen20 lizzie_by_cogreen20-dcmx0i2.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hoenn Havoc Contestants Category:Trainers From Johto Category:Dragon Type Trainers